


Claims

by Avirra



Series: Star Trek : Jim/Bones AU [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary Multi-Media Challenge, Community: jim_and_bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and crew are the Federation representatives at the signing of a contract.  Unfortunately, no-one told them everything that was involved in signing a contract on this particular world.  </p><p>Prompt used : 'Neither Jim nor Bones actually remember *when* they started dating. This is a problem.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claims

Kirk's core group - Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Uhura, Scotty and Chekov - were all present, flanking him as they all faced the ruler of Ericius, the tiny planet they were currently standing on. Slightly smaller than the Terran moon, it nonetheless had a ridiculous amounts of some of the prime elements that Starfleet needed to help power their next generation of starships.

Yustis, the self-styled Emperor was on the pompous side, but had been relatively free-handed with his hospitality to the Enterprise crew. Still, Kirk was relieved that this was the final ceremony - the signing of the contract granting the Federation mining rights. He was more than ready to be back out in the black. It was where he belonged.

The Emperor had ladies sitting on both sides of his throne and he motioned for the one to his left to stand. She was dressed in a more elaborate gown than the other women and, from her age - which he judged to be slightly older than his mother - Kirk assumed she was the Empress.

"One final thing before the signing. As is our custom, to signal this new alliance between my people and yours, we will now hold the ceremony to join my eldest daughter to Captain Kirk and elevate him to the position of her ranking consort."

Still in mid-speech, the Emperor didn't see that the entire group from the Enterprise had frozen in various attitudes of disbelief, including Spock. Yustis' voice boomed out over the utter silence in the room.

"Once joined, Captain Kirk will remain here among our people as befits his new position and turn command of the ship over to his second."

It was perhaps fortunate that Spock was first to regain the ability to speak.

"Much as we would wish to honor your customs, Emperor Yustis, Starfleet is a military organization. Captain Kirk has obligations to both Starfleet and to the Enterprise that cannot simply be abandoned."

Giving a dismissive gesture, Yustis smiled thinly.

"I was assured by one of your Admirals that Starfleet would approve the early discharge of an officer over a matter of such importance as this contract."

"The Admiral mentioned the Captain specifically when he made that statement?"

"We spoke in general terms at that time. Your ship had not yet arrived nor had my daughter stated her preference among the eligible of your crew."

The word 'eligible' jumped out and McCoy responded to it.

"We weren't aware that any of our crew were being looked over as possible consorts, sir. If by eligible you mean single, we are not all eligible. The Captain being one of those."

Neither Spock or Kirk moved, but the rest of the crew gave a nod as if agreeing with McCoy. The Emperor scowled as he slowly looked over the crew.

"We will have to see the Captain's mate in order to verify this. Are they present?"

McCoy wasn't about to throw one of the others under the shuttle. He'd started this, he'd see it through.

"That would be me, sir."

The daughter gave her father a glare before flouncing off, the other women quickly rising and hurrying after her but the Emperor's gaze never left McCoy. Which Kirk was grateful for as that meant the Emperor missed it when he reacted to what McCoy had said.

_'Bones - I hope you know what you're doing.'_

Without warning, Yustis gestured and three guards immediately moved to cut McCoy off from the rest of the crew. Any protests were cut off by another gesture from the Emperor.

"Since this man says he has a prior claim on my daughter's chosen, we will question him. If his claim is proven, I will sign the contract and waive the need for the joining ceremony as an apology for not verifying the status of your crew. If his claim is proven false, the joining ceremony will take place immediately following his execution."

Kirk's blood ran cold at that. Sure, he didn't want to be stuck on this planet, but the thought of McCoy possibly dying from attempting to prevent that? His brain was racing and he gave a quick glance to Spock. Spock took a step closer, speaking very softly so that only Kirk could hear him.

"We have no choice but to allow this to play out, Jim. If we were to say that the Doctor was mistaken, the Emperor will likely order him executed regardless for interrupting his ceremony."

"You're right, but I wonder what they're doing to either prove or disprove Bones' claim?"

The crew had an hour to ponder that question before the Emperor re-entered the room. Kirk's heart dropped down into his stomach when he didn't bring McCoy back with him.

Not a word was said until Yustis seated himself back on his throne. Then he motioned Kirk forward.

"We have questioned your man. Now, Captain Kirk, your answers will tell me if he spoke the truth."

The bad feeling wasn't getting any better, if anything, it grew worse. If Kirk answered the wrong way, he could be sentencing McCoy to death.

The next signal by the Emperor startled Kirk as another set of guards separated him from the rest of the crew and began forcibly removing his uniform without any reason being given until he was left in nothing but his briefs. Oddly enough, he found himself remembering an admonition from back when he was young to always put on clean underwear in case of an accident.

The protests coming from Spock and the others was being ignored by Yustis as if no more than background noise as he rose from his throne again. Slowly, he circled Kirk's body no less than three times before returning to his throne and sitting with a soft grunt.

"His description of the marks on your body match adequately."

Fighting to stop from smiling, Kirk had little doubt that the description has matched. As many times as McCoy had treated him? Hell, McCoy probably knew Kirk's body better than he knew it himself. However, his hopes that was all there was to proving McCoy's 'claim' were soon dashed.

"Next are the questions regarding the claim. Your man says that your people have no sensible social customs such as claiming ceremonies. He said that instead you utilize what sounds like a rather haphazard method called 'dating'. Is this true?"

The bad feeling was returning again.

"It is."

"Very well. Your man also stated that you associate memories more by what happened around them than by the Stardate they occurred. Is this also true?"

No need to second guess McCoy on that answer.

"It is."

"Very well then. When did the two of you have your first of these 'dates'?"

Swallowing hard, Kirk cast his thoughts back frantically.

_What would Bones have considered to have been a first date? The first time we grabbed a meal together? The first time I talked him into going out to a bar with me?_

Suddenly, he remembered a remark he'd made once about sharing McCoy's flask on the shuttle. That it had been a cheap first date and McCoy had growled back that there hadn't been anything cheap about what he'd had in his flask. Steeling himself so that he would say it without any hint of doubt, Kirk looked straight at the Emperor.

"It was the day that we arrived at Starfleet Academy."

Yustis narrowed his eyes, lips pursed. Kirk managed to keep his features composed and calm, but inwardly, he was in near panic. Finally, the Emperor nodded which meant Kirk then had to fight to keep the relief from showing in his face.

"One more question and if your answer again agrees, I will accept the claim as honest. When were the two of you joined?"

Deciding that he would go with his first instinct, Kirk picked that moment that proved to him that McCoy and he were more than just friends. When McCoy risked everything he'd worked for to come back for him.

"It was the only bright point of a day that later ended tragically. The day Vulcan was lost."

The silence stretched on for an uncomfortable period, then hope flared to life. Kirk could see it in the Emperor's body language. He was going to admit he was wrong and he didn't care for the thought of doing it.

"Correct. Bring forward the contract. I will sign it. It seems that the ambassadors between our people neglected the matters of ceremony and, as host, I accept the fault for not seeing that all was explained to you. Had I done so, this situation could have been avoided. I apologize for both that and the treatment of yourself and your man."

Hoping McCoy would be returned to them at any moment, Kirk put on his best diplomatic manners.

"Perhaps our representatives each made the error of believing our ceremonies were alike enough that the differences weren't of any consequence. I accept your apology and hope that this is the beginning of a mutually advantageous relationship between Ericius and the Federation."

Uhura stepped forward with the contract and then neatly stowed it away after it was signed. The Emperor called for food and drink to celebrate, but Kirk kept looking for McCoy. Finally, he couldn't stand the wait any longer and spoke up.

"Emperor, since you have stated that my man is not at fault, can I see him?"

The hesitant look on Yustis' face Kirk that sick feeling again. The Emperor's next words didn't help.

"You have already accepted our apologies."

It took a monumental amount of self-control for Kirk to keep his voice level.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Now where is my man?"

"He requested permission to return to your vessel and it was granted."

That was the final straw. McCoy knew him and knew that he'd be worried. There was a problem and he wanted to know what it was.

"I see. With your permission, I need to return to my vessel briefly myself to check the status of my crew. I will return shortly to enjoy more of your hospitality."

It was obvious that the Emperor didn't care for the thought of that, but saw no good reason to object. After his acquiescence, Kirk moved to have a few words with Spock before contacting the ship and ordering himself beamed up.

There was no hesitation. As soon as Kirk was onboard, he headed straight for Sickbay. As he feared, McCoy was on one of the biobeds, being treated. It appeared that McCoy's half of the questioning had been far rougher than Kirk's.

McCoy's head turned as if he had sensed that Kirk was in the area. His face was bruised and swollen, but he still managed to smile.

"They didn't think you'd get the answers right, Jim."

"Bones . . ."

Coming over, he took hold of one of McCoy's hands while staying mostly out of the way of the nurses.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"What else could I have done, Jim? He wasn't going to take no for an answer and there's more than one Admiral that would have been thrilled to have left you stranded on that mudball. We couldn't lose our captain."

Then McCoy's voice went softer as he squeezed Jim's hand harder.

"I couldn't lose you."

They didn't even notice that Chapel had herded the others out to give them a little privacy until the door eased shut, Then Kirk gave his first real smile since everything had started.

"You couldn't lose me if you tried. You laid your claim on me, so now you're stuck with me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, darlin'."


End file.
